


Saved From the Tailspin

by mggislife2789



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Saved From the Tailspin

Musty scents, rich notes of whiskey and a comforting silence filled the bunker. For the first time in what felt like years, there was no one else but you and Sam. Dean was stuck in his own body. Jack trained with Bobby day in and day out. Cas had been meeting up with various contacts trying to get a lead on Dean. Everyone else was on various jobs per Sam’s instructions.

You and Sam? Just returned from a job. You’d gone there in search of a lead on Dean, but came across a pack of werewolves that you needed no help in dispatching. It felt so normal, like the old days, and yet it felt like anything but. A Dean-shaped hole lurked in both your hearts. “We’ll find him,” you whispered into the ether, praying that Chuck was tuning in every now and again. He wouldn’t step in, that much you knew, but some good vibes from God himself had to count for something. 

“I hope so.” He didn’t dare to meet your gaze, fearing you’d read right through his strong features. Thing was you didn’t need to see his face to know how he was feeling. Every shake of voice, every muscle twitch, every heaving sigh told you all you needed to know about the man you loved.

Walking up behind him, you placed your bag down on the table and wrapped your arms around his frame - hard, lithe muscles seeking release from soft flannel. “I just feel so out of control,” he breathed. 

“I know.”

You did too. A hunter’s life meant things were normally out of your control, but at least with Dean, you all tackled it together. Without him, you were in a tailspin. Burying your head into his flannel, you breathed him in - a mixture of sweat, whiskey, freshly-mown grass and lavender - from his shampoo of course. “I could help you with the feeling out of control,” you said, a hint of playfulness hidden behind the emotion. Both you and Sam felt it, the despair, you had to, but that didn’t mean you had to drown in it. You did Dean no good that way.

“Oh yea?” 

“How can I help?”

Turning around, he reached up to grab your chin between his thumb and forefinger, his beard rubbing against the softness of your skin and sending shivers up your spine. “Give me all the control,” he laughed. The deep hum that emanated from him turned you to jelly in an instant.

“That’s kind of what I was thinking. Plus, we have the bunker to ourselves.”

“A rarity.” When he smiled, you felt the tension release from the room. It was the first time he’d smiled since Dean had said yes. “I want you in presentation position when I open the door.”

Oh hell.

Nodding, you started walking to your room, attempting to hide the blush that crept over your entire body. Presentation position meant on all fours, ass high in the hair, sex glistening and ready. 

It was like you hadn’t done this before. You practically tripped into the room and hastily ripped off your clothes, blushing once more when you noticed just how wet you already were. You crawled onto the bed, facing away from the door, only increasing the anticipation. Ages seemed to pass before he came in, but with the heavy footsteps came a sharp intake of breath. “Already wet I see?”

“Always for you, Chief.”

Outside the bedroom, he hated the name, but it was a different story. You dared not turn from your position, though his low growl invited you too. Instead you listened intently to the soft thudding of his shirt on the floor and the quickening of his breaths. Between you both, you’d set the soundtrack for the night.

Thick and calloused fingers ghosted deftly over your entrance. You wanted to scream. Tell him to use his fingers, his cock, his mouth, anything to relieve the dull thumping between your legs, but this was about him having the control, so you swallowed your screams instead. “A little tense are we?”

“What gives you that idea?”

“You’re white-knuckling the sheets.” You could hear the self-satisfied smirk and you wanted to punch him. 

“I’m feeling things,” you replied thickly.

“I would hope so.”

When he indulged in control, it was normally frenzied and intense, his cock driving home until you were both sweaty messes, but when he dropped to his knees, you shuddered, voicing your apprehension. “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” He smiled, biting down gently on your ass. 

“It looks like you’re getting up close and personal from a new angle.”

“I’ve been here before. Many times. And will be many more.”

“But not like this.”

“Relax.”

You took a deep breath. “Yes, Chief.”

At first, his breaths hovered over your aching pussy, driving you more and more wild with each passing second, but finally he took some mercy on you, his tongue flattening against your folds and sliding all the way up. The prickliness of his beard provided the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain. “Oh fuck, Sam.”

He huffed with pride and delved deeper, his hands coming up to spread your thighs apart and give him greater access to the deepest parts of you. “God, you’re so wet.”

“You’re adding to the problem,” you laughed on an exhale, grabbing fistfuls of sheets as you pushed back into his mouth.

“It’s the opposite of a problem.”

You could only imagine the mess you were making of his beard, but he didn’t care in the slightest. He welcomed it. With each second that passed, your collective worries faded into the background, too clouded by shaking need. 

Sam’s hands grazed upward over your ass and toward the small of your back, pressing down to arch your sex even further into his bearded chin. The hairs scraped gently against your clit and made you cry out. “Fuck!” You silently cursed at him when he laughed into you again, tensing up at each swipe of his tongue.

“Let go, Y/N. Come for me.”

He pressed down against your clit with the point of his tongue and steadied you in place as you started to shake. You muffled a cry in the bunched up sheets and felt the quivering of your muscles reach vibrations you didn’t think you could handle. 

While you rode out your orgasm, he grabbed you around the waist and flipped you over. His beard was drenched in your arousal, his pupils blown and more desperate than before. “Fuck me, Sam.”

As he climbed up onto the bed, he pulled you up by your arms and bent down for one final taste before he slipped inside the slickness you’d created. When he pushed into you, you bite your lip and felt a tear form in the corner of your eye. He was thick and heavy, desperate for his own release. 

With each thrust, his cock filled your walls, his pelvis hitting your clit in such a way that made you tighten around him even more. Reaching around, you pulled him toward you and dug your nails into his shoulder blades. “Fuck, Y/N.” He cradled his head in the crook of your neck as his thrusts became more frenzied and short, his length never leaving the warmth of your pussy.

“Take me.”

Each time his beard grazed your skin, you could feel your arousal. Like he was scenting you. He was so close and so were you. You wrapped your legs around his back and pushed your heels in just above his ass, begging him not with words but with shuddering breaths and insistent touches.

After pounding into you one last time, he braced himself on his elbows, biting down on your earlobe as he released himself inside you. You bucked upward and milked him for all he was worth before going completely limp under his touch. “Holy hell, Sam. That position, the tongue, the beard. I…wow.”

Leaning over, he kissed your shoulder and pulled you into him, the little spoon to his big spoon. “I told you. We should do that more often.”

“Whatever you say, Chief.”


End file.
